


A Command Of His Own

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock find a way to take a BDSM holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Command Of His Own

"A Command Of His Own" [NC-17] (K/S, BDSM)

Title: "A Command Of His Own"   
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [NC-17]   
Codes: K/S, BDSM  
Summary: Kirk lets Spock take over, but he doesn't make it easy.

=================================

 

Spock was ready when Jim arrived. The cable tie in his pocket was to be cinched down around Jim's wrists when they returned from dinner. He had it all planned.

Jim startled him by rushing through the door the moment it opened to tackle him. He flattened Spock beneath his body and laughed at his own audacity, right in Spock's face.

The now familiar look in his hazel eyes (green in this light: green, predatory, and ruthless) still left Spock breathless. Spock couldn't breath. Didn't Jim remember tonight was special? He felt like prey in the claws of a falcon, momentarily stunned by his own desire to surrender.

Even as Spock rebuffed Jim's playful assault, he realized he no longer was sure what would happen now nor knew now what he wanted. He ached to be taken himself, but that was not the plan.

Jim generously released Spock with a sardonic smile, rolling aside and then leaping to his feet, eyes sparkling. In a moment Spock was also on his feet but before he had fully composed himself, Jim took handcuffs from his back jeans pocket and placed them in Spock's hands, then offered his wrists.

Spock's face burned as he fumbled with the metal, becoming angry that he had not had the strength of purpose to initiate this opening ritual himself. He told himself he was nervous due to the sudden change in schedule, but in fact it had always been his habit to be the seduced and not the seducer.

Spock looked into Jim's eyes. His smile was now softer but still challenging, and Spock wondered how he had ever hoped to top him. This man who had made him scream with love and rage, made him beg and plead. The one who had written entire books on his heart in the language of love and pain.

His Captain, who had made his own body a gift of unimaginable pleasure just when Spock's hopes had laid trampled underfoot, broken. Now, as he offered himself for a slave, Spock felt a strange mixture of fear, guilt, and desire.

Spock walked around behind Kirk and with one hand between Jim's shoulder blades pushed him into the bedroom, and once there, to his knees.

At last Spock felt the thrill of dominance, as Jim on his knees leaned into him, nuzzling his crotch, hungry.

The undressing. How Spock had fantasized about this moment, to control him in this slow dance. His fingers shook, as he leaned over Kirk, fumbling with each button of his dress shirt, worrying over the aggravatingly resistant belt buckle, puzzling over the peculiar and illogical Terran-style fasteners in front. Every step in the procedure became a ludicrous challenge. The shirt sleeves obviously couldn't pass over the cuffs. Spock removed the cuffs to facilitate the clothing removal process. Jim helpfully pulled his own pants off for Spock, while sitting on the floor.

Spock slipped his hands under Jim's arms and lifted him easily to his feet. Jim giggled, thrilled. Spock then lost himself in his exploration of Jim's powerful form. He passed his palms over Jim's smooth skin, across his chest, over his shoulders, down his muscular arms. He began to walk slowly around Jim, caressing and inspecting him, while Jim closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Spock's large warm hands traveled down Jim's back and over the firm mounds of his buttocks. He allowed one hand to explore the crevice, insinuating itself between Jim's legs. Jim moaned approval.

Spock was becoming surer. He reached his left arm around Jim's midsection from behind and pulled him close, arms pinned to his sides. Jim's sharp intake of breath told him this was correct. His right hand became bolder, intruding deep into the cleft, and he found Jim's anus with a fingertip. Jim clenched, resisting.

That's what this was all about. Until tonight they had only made love orally. Jim had never been fucked anally, although he had often dreamt of it. Spock wanted to make his dream come true, but Jim couldn't simply offer this: he felt the need to be forced.

Spock felt himself unable to force himself into Jim. Instead, he planned to convince Jim to surrender.

They had talked and talked, now it was time to act.

Spock wrapped both arms around Jim and lifted him to carry him to the corner of the room where all he needed to subdue Jim was waiting. Jim began to resist, gently at first, until he was sure Spock was sufficiently determined, then in earnest. Spock easily wrestled him into submission and sat on him to apply leather wrist and ankle cuffs. Jim swore and raged helplessly as Spock linked each of the wrist cuffs to either end of a spreader bar passing behind his back. This was then was attached to a length of rope which hung from a block and tackle attached to the ceiling a few feet overhead. The rope was left slack while Spock linked the two ankle cuffs together with a foot-long length of leather that had a snap-clip at each end.

Spock then rose, and Jim struggled with the apparatus, trying to escape the cuffs as Spock began to tighten the rope until it was stretched taut as a guitar string. That was just to take up the slack. Spock lifted Jim to his feet by hoisting the bar, and tightened the rope so that Jim was forced to stand arms upraised, his hobbled legs slightly apart. Since he continued to curse, despite warnings, Spock then gagged him by forcing a small rubber ball between his teeth. This was secured in place with industrial tape.

Jim suddenly became quiet. The expression in his eyes was that of elation. He fixed his gaze on Spock and helplessly betrayed his feelings with an insistent erection.

The sight of him sent Spock pacing around the room. Greco-Roman statuary, some mythical warrior. A sculpture of flesh - captured, not in marble, but in leather and rope. Spock forgot how he had originally envisioned the scene for several adrenalin-charged minutes.

When he got his wits back, he resolved to replace Jim's eager expression with something else. He wasn't sure what, but he thought he'd recognize it when he saw it.

He moved close, and handled Jim's cock and balls, which Jim welcomed. Then he encircled Jim's tender scrotum with a short choke-chain and pulled, forcing the balls roughly into the bottom of the sac. Jim grunted, frowning. Spock wound the chain around again, and again, until Jim's testicles were trapped, scrotum skin stretched drum-tight. Spock fixed the chain in place with a small lock.

He took up a riding crop.

Suddenly, one act flowed into another and Spock's mind was filled with an electric hum, as though he were standing under high voltage wires. He availed himself of many instruments in the hour that followed, pausing only to change tools or to inspect the marks he had left on Jim's skin, including those of tooth and nail. He hit his stride and found his perfect rhythm at last with the short leather strap, using it to elicit grunts and yelps of betrayal, while requiring Jim to simultaneously endure alligator clips on his sensitive nipples. Jim had terrific stamina but he couldn't hold out forever. Spock was wearing him down. His eyes grew red and he whimpered piteously for mercy.

Spock was momentarily overwhelmed by a hideous rush of remorse. An ache rose in his throat as he fought the urge to release him right then and there. For what seemed like a very long moment, they both just breathed. Time stopped.

Spock experimented with squeezing Jim's tortured balls and Jim, shocked past his own final barrier by this outrage, floated away mentally and stopped reacting. He gave up fighting and surrendered.

It was time. Spock moved quickly and efficiently to take Jim down. He removed all restraints but the gag, and bore Jim in his arms across the room to the bed, sheets already invitingly turned back. He bound Jim's hands together with rope and tied that rope to the head of the bed, while Jim remained utterly passive, allowing everything. Spock realized he could do whatever he liked now. Now that Jim's resistance was broken, Spock felt Godlike, as if he could do anything.

He brought Jim a glass of water, removed the gag, and held the drink for him. Jim gulped the water greedily, awkwardly, like a child.

Spock undressed and climbed into bed next to his captive. Now when he explored Jim's body he met with no resistance. They kissed, and Jim sucked Spock's tongue deeply into his mouth to encourage him. Emboldened, Spock pushed Jim's legs apart with his hands, then knelt between Jim's knees. His own cock was now erect and urgently demanding to be put to work. He dabbed a bit of lubricant around Jim's anus and Jim offered, accepting Spock's probing finger with a helpless moan of anticipation.

Spock placed himself into position and Jim arranged himself to be convenient. Spock paused, giving the moment its due: he had never done this before, and he wished to savor the moment.

He pressed his cock into place and Jim gasped. He forged ahead, and was amazed at the marvelous sensation of Jim's sphincter closing around his phallus. Once he was fully engaged, he savored the moment of victory, eyes closed, head thrown back. Jim's ass was a wonderfully hot and fascinating place to be!

Jim began to writhe, his hips grinding against Spock's pelvis as their passion began to rise, waxing and waning in growing, synchronous waves. Then his back was arching from the bed. Every sound, every word, every nuance in his voice echoed, replaying in Spock's mind. He taunted Spock with offers. He offered kisses, he offered enticing hip movements, and Spock loved every straining movement, every reaction to the sensation he now felt he controlled. The power and pleasure was intoxicating.

Jim wanted release and so did Spock, but the orgasm they wished for was at first elusive. It was all so new neither one knew for certain what to do. At last Spock was giving Jim an utterly fresh experience, one he had never shared with anyone else. The thought of this was exhilarating. Spock was in no rush to finish, and Jim was in no mood to argue.

Finally Spock's practical side took over. While carefully remaining inserted, he pulled himself into a kneeling position, Jim's legs thrown over his, and masturbated Jim while fucking. The moment Jim's ass clenched around his cock and began to spasm, Spock erupted also. It was difficult to milk Jim in a coordinated fashion at that moment, but he was successful.

Jim rejoiced that he could feel Spock's hot cum gushing into him. Feeling that made his orgasm stronger. His sperm shot straight up in several bursts, and puddled on his belly in creamy blobs.

After this, they both became still. The only sound again was the sound of their breath as they panted like two dogs.

Then Jim gave a whoop that almost gave Spock a heart attack.

After a shower, and after Jim had a chance to admire his welts, they dressed and went to dinner. Their usual dynamic gradually reasserted itself as they dined. The aura of magic and mystery was punctured by the delicious aromas of the food, and the clatter of the cutlery. They lapsed into their usual behavior and banter.

"The odds against you even existing, Spock, are astronomical. The odds against us finding each other must be...something even you wouldn't want to compute. Hard to believe it's just chance, when all the odds are against it!" Jim quipped, saucy as ever.

"I don't believe in the miraculous, nor in divine intervention" Spock replied. "Whatever exists must be natural, not supernatural."

"If you are saying it's only natural for me to love you, you'll get no argument from me!"

"How refreshing" Spock said, but what he was thinking was how much he really had enjoyed being in command.

==========

Copyright L. Goodwin 2000


End file.
